<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Список by FemYujiS</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24393661">Список</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/FemYujiS/pseuds/FemYujiS'>FemYujiS</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Воспоминания, списки и сахар [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Akdong Musician, GOT7, INFINITE (Band), Monsta X (Band), Super Junior, VIXX, f(x), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Friendship, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Idiots in Love, M/M, Romance, Stereotypes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 03:16:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>13,861</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24393661</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/FemYujiS/pseuds/FemYujiS</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Чимину надоело встречать рождество и этот чёртов день парочек в одиночестве. И в этом году он решил подготовиться, чтобы не упасть в грязь лицом перед самим собой.<br/>Поэтому начал исполнять свой план ещё с лета.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Min Yoongi | Suga/Park Jimin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Воспоминания, списки и сахар [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1761448</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Чимину вовсе не неловко было стоять вот так, посреди площади, наминая подол футболки напряженными пальцами. Вовсе не обидно услышать, что лучше бы им сегодня не встречаться, а в идеале не встречаться вовсе. У Чимина щёки покраснели от жары, а не от стыда, потому что люди почему-то косились вовсю именно на него после короткой сцены. То ли поддерживая Чимина, как самого спокойного, то ли считая его терпилой рядом с психованным недодругом.</p>
<p>- И не другом, и не парнем, - пробормотал Чимин в чужую удаляющуюся спину, плечи расправил и сбежал в ближайшее кафе. Где его не видно было случайным зрителям неприятной сцены, где кондиционер работал и солнце в макушку не пекло, и где можно достать блокнот и зверски вычеркнуть очередное имя совсем не подошедшего человека. Который, подумать только, смутился даже за руки взяться при свете дня, ещё и поскандалил от одного намёка на такую дерзость.</p>
<p>- Вот пусть и катится, куда хочет. Не так уж много и я прошу...</p>
<p>- И чего же Вы просите, дорогой посетитель? - вежливо поинтересовались над ухом, и Чимин невольно вздрогнул, голову задрал почти испуганно и сразу влетел в солнечную улыбку здешнего официанта. Не с влюбленностью влетел, конечно, не с замиранием сердца или наоборот лишним трепетом. Но улыбка успокоила его немного и заставила посмотреть в ответ благодарно, ведь после недавнего самооценка у Чимина покачнулась шатко. Но теперь как по щелчку на привычное место встала, даже если у официанта была к нему только простая вежливость или искреннее любопытство. Чимин с удивлением понял, что так быстро пришел в норму, но порадовался, похвалил себя мысленно за такой прогресс. Ведь и правда, не дело было сдаваться быстро и жалеть или считать себя хуже других, только потому что разок не повезло. И он вместо жалости решил позволить себе что-то получше:</p>
<p>- Холодный кофе и самый сладкий торт, пожалуйста. Буду заедать горе.</p>
<p>А у самого ни грамма грусти не осталось, ни секунды сожаления больше. Подумаешь, не хороший человек на пути встретился. Подумаешь, не провстречались и недели в этот раз. Зато проверку не прошел – и из сердца вон выкинуть можно, и из списка своего вычеркнуть. Поколдовать над блокнотом немного и жить дальше припеваючи с надеждой, что скоро у него всё получится. А пока Чимин дождался свой заказ от улыбчивого и любопытного вправду официанта, который смену свою пораньше закончил и как-то незаметно оказался напротив за столом, без фартука, но с бейджем «Хосок» на форменной рубашке. Смотрел так располагающе, что Чимин едва не внес его в конец своего списка, но решил не делать такого прилюдно и слишком опрометчиво – чужих имен у него в блокноте хватало с лихвой. И лучше бы не добраться до самого конца, не перепробовать настолько много людей, старых знакомств ради одной заветной цели, иначе Чимин мог остаться не только без своей мечты, но и без последних нервов. </p>
<p>Сегодняшний случай не был первым, о нем не хотелось вспоминать пока, поэтому Чимин рассказывал улыбчивому официанту другое, байки о прошлом почти, а тот смеялся заливисто, чудом не распугивая немногочисленных посетителей кафе. </p>
<p>- И он правда так испугался верблюда в отпуске, что решил сбежать в горы?</p>
<p>- Хорошо, что не на пирамиду сразу полез, - Чимин плечами передёрнул от воспоминаний об особенно жарком дне и истерично вопящем бывшем. – А потом он уговорил меня вернуться раньше времени, только чтобы вещи собрать и уйти чуть ли не в монахи. </p>
<p>И Чимину бы вздыхать сокрушённо, что после него мужчины куда только не бегут, но разве дело в нём было? Чимин сам себе казался обычным парнем, не слишком интересным, может, но вовсе не плохим. Явно недостаточно плохим, чтобы столько раз встречать на своём пути не тех людей.</p>
<p>- Жаль, что сразу при встрече нельзя понять – твой ли это человек, сможете ли вы быть вместе, - вздохнул Чимин. Насколько проще бы ему жилось, умей он читать людей с первой секунды. Но пока ему запросто удавалось только торт свой прикончить и кофе медленно потягивать, едва не пропуская мимо ушей вопрос хорошего слушателя Хосока.</p>
<p>- Но почему у тебя целый список имен? Почему не попытаться найти кого-то нового и уже с ним пробовать? Проверять совместимость ваших мысленных тараканов по горячим следам и всё такое.</p>
<p>Но не всё было так просто, Чимин головой покачал и трубочкой в стакане поболтал беспечно будто. Он мог рассказывать о своих неловких похождениях непринуждённо, мог храбриться и стараться быть уверенным, но не был готов глазки строить понравившемуся в сию секунду человеку.</p>
<p>- Этот список... всех, кто раньше обращал на меня внимания, но я не мог ответить интересом, потому что был занят, другими отношениями или просто учёбой. Мне проще попробовать с тем, кто уже проявил симпатию, чем осторожничать, и намекать, и сомневаться. Я не такой рисковый, как может показаться.</p>
<p>Чимин смеялся мягко и робко. Ему неловко было уже от того, что список имен успел набраться приличный и немаленький, но слишком поздно было его заслонять от собеседника своей ладонью. </p>
<p>- Думаю, внимание и сейчас обращают, - то ли комплимент сделал, то ли в список напросился Хосок в ответ, но Чимину не до страстей сегодня было, хватило одного прилюдного выяснения отношений. А улыбчивый официант давить не стал, тему переключая вовремя. - Ты слишком самокритичный. И зачем тебе вообще этот список? Не верится, что тебе хочется побить рекорд какого-то дружка и очаровать как можно больше людей.</p>
<p>- Нет, всего лишь хочу хоть раз встретить рождество не в одиночестве, - уткнулся носом в чашку Чимин, пряча смешок. Звучало глупо, но он сказал чистую правду в сокращённом варианте. - Но чтобы это был не первый встречный, а кто-то близкий, поэтому и ищу заранее.</p>
<p>Хосок же перевел взгляд на улицу, где разгорался жаркий летний день, и тихо пожелал ему удачи. Конечно, по меркам любого нормального человека до зимы было слишком далеко, а вот праздника хотелось уже сейчас, и Чимин глазами блестел, уверенный в своем желании. Желании найти того, кого наверняка уже повстречал, но по нелепой случайности упустил единожды. Желании заслужить не очередную забавную или грустную историю в свою копилку, а написать свою, наконец искреннюю и долгую.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Иногда Чимин сам задавался вопросом, почему так цепляется именно за список. Уверенности ему хватало, чтобы принять чужое внимание и поверить ему, вот только совсем не в духе Чимина было самому приставать к кому-то приглянувшемуся прямо посреди улицы. Ему стоило догонять всех симпатичных одиночек? Окликать их и бросать вслед спонтанные, а потому самые глупые пикап-фразочки? Нет уж, эти глупости он решил оставить самому младшему из своих друзей, которому дерзости было не занимать. А Чимину порой и просто поглазеть на кого-то привлекательного было боязно, вдруг не так поймут, вдруг человек вовсе не соответствует красивой картинке? Поэтому он остановился на списке, который тоже не гарантировал успеха, но не давал позориться слишком уж сильно. </p>
<p>Не давал опозориться сильнее, чем когда его бросили перед самым сочельником, испортив не только долгожданные выходные, но и тогда казавшиеся долгими полгода отношений. Тогда Чимин впервые поверил, что человек с ним навсегда, и до того горько разочаровался, что тосковал до самого лета. Переживал бы и дольше, если бы не лучший друг, который вытянул его на свет и заставил забыть надолго о необходимости быть с кем-то рядом. И ему почти удалось. Почти, ведь они с Тэхёном слишком разными были, и Чимин всё же хотел человеческого тепла рядом, а не время от времени на дружеских посиделках. Не чтобы быть зависимым от другого человека и не ради общественного одобрения, а от желания заботиться и получать что-то в ответ, такое же честное и сокровенное. Но черная полоса сопутствовала ему уже не один год, а на заветных датах его каждый раз ждал провал, и это казалось почти смешным, настолько нелепыми казались расставания для не умевшего любить вполсилы Чимина. Потому он не мучал больше никого долго, не узнав должным образом. Потому чаще начинал дружить с теми, на кого в первые секунды смотрел очарованным взглядом. Потому появился в его голове этот план, эксперимент с самим собой, непривычно смелый и самую малость отчаянный. Список он составлял основательно и долго, стараясь размещать людей в нем по порядку, по времени встречи, не трогая тех, с кем точно не смог бы быть рядом. И шел он точно по порядку, не перескакивая и честно стараясь дать себе и тем людям шанс на нечто хорошее, пусть даже один вечер свидания и приятный разговор на общие темы.</p>
<p>За таким вечером Чимин отправился и сегодня, в незнакомый район, в незнакомый парк, усилием воли заставляя себя думать, что не нарвется на маньяка. И в исполнении сегодняшнего кавалера, и просто за ближайшим деревом или кустом. Впрочем, первое было менее вероятно, потому что пригласил на встречу он своего давнего знакомого по спортзалу, которого было легко найти на тренировке, легко пригласить на прогулку и получить положительный ответ, но сложно понять, правда ли это свидание. Давнего знакомого звали так же, как недавнего улыбчивого официанта в кафе, и улыбки у них были одинаково располагающими и самую малость родными. Только впечатление всё равно было разным, по крайней мере, потому что одного Хосока Чимин долго и успешно видел в одном полотенце в раздевалке, и вызывало это не только белую зависть чужой форме.</p>
<p>Встретивший же Чимина в парке Хосок был одет просто и уютно, мускулы свои предусмотрительно и прилично скрывал, красуясь только подкачанными руками. От этого становилось как-то спокойнее и проще, не смотреть и залипать на него хотелось, а разговаривать и прогуливаться неспешно, куда глаза глядят.</p>
<p>- Так почему именно «Вонхо»? </p>
<p>- Потому что Хосоков развелось вокруг в последнее время, а дергаться каждые пять секунд всем надоело. Вот друзья и придумали, они у меня немного… творческие личности.</p>
<p>Чимин этих самых друзей прекрасно видел издалека пару раз, поэтому согласно головой покачал и рассмеялся. Эта стайка из взрослых вроде парней любила прибежать всей толпой, встречая друга после тренировки и окружая его прямо у входа. Рассказывая шумной компанией, кто во что горазд, то и дело взрываясь хохотом, посреди которого только один из друзей Хосока возвышался молчаливо и с почти отеческим видом. То ли хёном они его звали, то ли Хёну, Чимин не расслышал толком. И покровительственный взгляд чужого знакомого прямо на Хосока предпочел игнорировать, по крайней мере на первых парах. Зато вовсю представил, как познакомит своих младших друзей с этой пестрой толпой, полной и широких штанов и толстовок, и приталенных длинных пальто. Галдежа сразу станет раза в два больше, если Чонгук не начнет смотреть на всех потерянным волчонком. Но это уже далеко идущие планы, а пока Чимин плечами повёл, и случайно, правда случайно тыльной стороной ладони коснулся чужой руки. Вздрогнул весь от неожиданности, выдал себя смешком коротким скованным. И уж точно не ожидал, что его так ненавязчиво и так быстро в ответ запросто возьмут за руку. Будто ни в чем не бывало, будто у прошлых пассий Чимина просто на пустом месте терзания случались из-за такой мелочи. Чимину стало тепло до кончиков пальцев от близости, пусть он и не чувствовал трепета безумного, пока точно не чувствовал.<br/>Они так добрались до тихой аллеи парка, игнорируя заинтересованные взгляды вскользь и половину дороги улыбчиво молча, а вторую говоря о не самых типичных для первого свидания вещах. Вместо рассказов о работе, семье или планах на жизнь, вместо расспросов о том, что человек рядом любит или не любит, они переговаривались короткими историями о своих компаниях. </p>
<p>- И вот представь, мы уже не совсем трезвые, всей толпой в одной комнате общаги, совсем забыли о той самой строгой проверке как раз этим вечером, - Хосок только у одной из скамеек выпустил его ладонь, теперь жестикулируя эмоционально, то прикрывая ими рот в попытке не рассмеяться раньше времени. </p>
<p>– Ума нам хватило попрятаться по шкафам и за занавески, но толку от этого было немного – ночь на дворе, толпа заметно не в себе студентов в одной комнате и злющий комендант, который любит совать свой нос в каждый уголок, вдруг что недолжное прячут. Сюрприз для него был бы большой, а для нас немаленькие проблемы. Спрятались, трясемся, Хёну мне в макушку еле дышит, смотрим через щёлку шкафа. </p>
<p>Он коротко дыхание перевёл, чтобы выпалить остальное на одном дыхании и не задыхаясь от желания расхохотаться от воспоминаний.</p>
<p>- А потом Хёнвон накинул непонятно откуда взявшийся шелковый короткий халат и сел на стул почти по центру комнаты. В чертовом красном и вроде женском халате, который еле запахнул, ногу на ногу закинул нарочно и повелевающим томным голосом сказал «Входите». Будто как раз коменданта таким и ждал, диву из себя состроил. В общем, комендант с круглыми глазами сначала окаменел, а потом сбежал и до самого выпуска в его комнату не возвращался.</p>
<p>Хосок наконец отпустил себя, Чимин не сдержался вместе с ним, посмеиваясь в свои ладони от картины в своей голове.</p>
<p>- Главное, чтобы мой Тэхён о таком способе не услышал, а то попробует тоже… А мне потом случайно забредшего на огонёк Чонгука откачивать придется, травма у ребенка на всю жизнь останется.</p>
<p>Чимин видел это до того живо, что едва не дёрнулся, руками замахав, чтобы сценка в воображении поскорее истаяла.</p>
<p>- Кажется, твои друзья по придури дадут фору моим, - сделал он вывод и откинулся на спинку скамейки, понемногу успокаиваясь и глаза прикрывая. И ещё немного краснея, потому что успел краем глаза увидеть – Хосок смотрел на него, пристально, но мягко, как и заговорил, отсмеявшись вдоволь.</p>
<p>- Некоторые точно вне конкуренции. Хотя есть, конечно, небольшой луч спокойствия в этом безобразии.</p>
<p>И это он явно не про себя, спокойно так, уверенно и нежно почти. Так, что Чимин улыбнулся невольно в ответ, безошибочно поймав чужую эмоцию. С Хосоком было так хорошо, с Хосоком было просто, вот так сидеть рядом прогуливаться беспечно и разговаривать, будто они знакомы уже тысячу лет. Они почти одинаково на солнце нежились сейчас, одинаково в мыслях своих потерялись ненадолго, и у Чимина совсем естественно вышло руку самую малость протянуть и погладить ладонь чужую. Не призывая пальцы переплести или ещё что-то такое ненужное и сладкое, а почти успокаивая. </p>
<p>- Знаешь, мне хорошо сейчас. Как с давним другом, с которым я встретился бы ещё много раз, с которым приятно оказаться в тишине и вдалеке от наших друзей-оболтусов.</p>
<p>Хосок раскрыл было рот, чтобы согласиться, чтобы ближе податься доверительно, но под взглядом Чимина только улыбнулся понимающе и выдохнул тихое:<br/>- Но всё слишком по-дружески, правда? </p>
<p>- А у тебя, кажется, уже есть один друг, с которым хорошо и спокойно даже сильнее? Только не когда он тебе в макушку дышит в тесном шкафу? – Чимин догадывался только понемногу, пусть и был готов к отрицанию, к чужой ладони, которая бойко растрепала бы ему волосы от неправдоподобной фантазии. В небо почти пальцем попал, потому что Хосок за руку его схватился, голову опуская.</p>
<p>- Настолько заметно?</p>
<p>- Настолько непонятно, зачем ты решил попробовать с кем-то другим. </p>
<p>Хосок сперва потянул его подняться и дальше по аллее повел, пусть в сторону выхода, но медленно и прогуливаясь будто.</p>
<p>- Устал. Устал ждать непонятно чего. А по нему не видно никогда, смотрит как на несмышлёныша или ревнует безумно. Намеки не понимает, а в открытую пойти я не решусь, всё же ошибиться и потерять близкого друга слишком тяжело.</p>
<p>И Чимин понимал это, поэтому его ладонь сжимал мягко, не как романтический герой на свидании, не как потенциальная пара, а в попытке поддержать и вселить хоть немного уверенности.</p>
<p>- Я не буду советовать тебе действовать сейчас же, или бросить попытки найти кого-то другого… Ты хороший человек, Хосок, и я просто хочу, чтобы у тебя всё получилось.</p>
<p>- Но не с тобой, - улыбнулся тот просто и без затей, будто совсем не жалея. И Чимин не чувствовал грусти и разочарования тоже. Руки они не расцепляли до самого дома Хосока, который пусть был старше, пусть был шире в плечах и будто внушительнее немного, но которого Чимину хотелось оберегать сегодня до самого порога. Он бы, может, и в щеку поцеловал в шутку напоследок, но ограничился коротким объятием, и шёпотом на ухо.</p>
<p>- Только погляди, кто тебя у подъезда ждет. Удачи, - и с улыбкой шкодливой подтолкнул Хосока к дому, где стоял тот самый Хёну из рассказов, с удивительно растерянным и даже расстроенным непривычно лицом. Чимин сбегал не потому что боялся ревнивой расправы или не хотел смотреть на чужое возможное счастье. Чимин почти бежал, потому что ему легко было, как от сотни совершённых добрых дел, и он словно чувствовал, как далеко за спиной на пороге дома двое вовсе не ругались, а наконец нашли нужные слова.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Окрылённый чужой удачей, Чимин не стал долго ждать очередного претендента. А вдруг уже следующий в списке человек так же ждал его? Глупости, но приятно помечтать недолго. И не менее приятно было решаться, немного волнуясь, разглядывать имя и телефон в блокноте и вспоминать прошлое знакомство. И если раньше всё было довольно просто, и инициатива исходила вовсе не от самого Чимина, то следующий случай точно был исключением. Он раскинулся на кровати, будто на потолке фильм глядя о прошлом и посмеиваясь от себя самого в этих воспоминаниях.</p>
<p>Чимин любил танцы, и это не было секретом, поэтому на то соревнование заявился и как участник, и как благодарный зритель. Танцевальная студия, куда он заглядывал вечерами пару раз в неделю, поставила всего один групповой номер, но Чимину этого хватило, чтобы зарядиться адреналином на весь вечер. А потом со спокойной душой, взяв не особенно сопротивляющихся и очень восторженных друзей в охапку, он пустился бродить то ближе к сцене, то к разбредшимся вокруг зрителям, окружавшим короткие личные баттлы. Достойных выступлений было много, Чимин запомнил парочку команд, чтобы посмотреть записи их танцев на досуге. Но его взгляд по-настоящему привлек только один номер. Парни и парни, танцевали и танцевали, но один из них двигался настолько легче и свободнее других, что всё выступление казалось построенным вокруг него. Чимину даже завидовать не хотелось, он так засмотрелся, что Тэхёну пришлось шлёпнуть ладонью ему по подбородку, чтобы рот не забыл закрыть. </p>
<p>- Над нами смеёшься, а сам чуть ли не слюной капаешь, - высказал ему со смехом Тэхён, а Чонгук поддакнул самодовольно почти. Мол, он первый догадался, что всё неспроста, и что главным фанатом сегодня именно Чимин станет. Но Чимину не до них было. У него та самая команда разбредалась кто куда, и почему-то особенно быстро потерялась приметная невысокая фигура со светлыми короткими волосами. Разочарование на лице у Чимина было таким явным, что его окликнул весело ещё один парень из той команды.</p>
<p>- Потерял кого?</p>
<p>Смотрел он лукаво и понимающе, Чимину только стушеваться и осталось.</p>
<p>- Да, одного человека из ваших. Блондин, в шортах, и танцует так…</p>
<p>- А ты будто плохо, - Чимин руками тут же замахал потерянно, но на него и не думали обижаться. – Блондин наш, - усмехнулся он, - тебе тут номер оставил. Невозможно было не залипнуть на твою восторженную мордашку.</p>
<p>И листок ему в руки впихнул, на прощание рукой взмахивая и растворяясь в толпе. Чимин бумажку с номером телефона спрятал поспешно в карман, по сторонам оглядываясь. Но никому и дела не было, кто ему там понравился и на кого он восторженными глазами пару минут смотрел. Только вот позвонить сразу он постеснялся, потом бумажку потерял среди вещей и чудом не постирал прямо с этими штанами. Момент был упущен, соревнования давно прошли, но он нашел чужой номер и вписал в список с большим удовольствием. А теперь достал телефон, добавляя контакт с бумажки под запомнившимся псевдонимом как у законченного фаната Желязны. </p>
<p>- Привет, я Чимин, и ты наверное уже не помнишь, но мне понравились твои танцы на последних соревнованиях.</p>
<p>Но его помнили, ему весело щебетали в трубку в ответ, правда связь оставляла желать лучшего и наполовину состояла из помех и шумов большого города. Но Чимин был окрылён, Чимин предложил встречу почти бесстрашно. Хотя в нем всё равно заново проснулось то восторженное и фанатское, когда ответ оказался положительным. </p>
<p>Пару дней они активно переписывались, и Чимин даже на гулянки с друзьями ходил, бережно прижимая к себе телефон. Он не чувствовал себя влюбленным без памяти, конечно же, но ему было легко и весело, общение текло само собой и без обычной зажатости между малознакомыми людьми. К моменту встречи они будто были давними приятелями, однажды разъехавшимися по разным городам, а теперь сумевшими встретиться снова. Поэтому к назначенному часу Чимин успел перенервничать, три раза перенарядиться, а потом успокоиться и просто предвкушать долгожданное запоздалое знакомство. А потом едва не подпрыгнуть на месте, стоило хорошо запомнившейся блондинистой макушке показаться поблизости. Они не сговариваясь обниматься полезли, будто не в первый раз встречались. Но только теперь, притиснувшись к своему человеку из списка Чимин щеками покраснел в смятении. Ведь при ближайшем рассмотрении, при крепком объятии, он наконец понял. Понял, что Эмбер – это не только заводные и слаженные танцы, не только привычные короткие волосы и длинные шорты, не только разговоры за полночь и тонна стикеров, когда глаза уже слипаются. Эмбер – это ещё и единственная девушка в танцевальной команде парней, у которой голос ярче и звонче, а в руках даже у совсем не качка Чимина она казалась мелкой доброй старшей сестрой, а не эффектным парнем со сцены. Это ни капли не сделало её хуже, но Чимин заскулил Эмбер в плечо от собственной промашки и святой уверенности о встрече с понравившимся именно парнем.</p>
<p>- Что, обознался, Чимини? – поддразнили его тут же, но Чимин только руки стиснул крепче, не давая отстраниться и посмотреть на своё красное наверняка лицо. – Да ничего такого, со мной это часто случается, даже весело наблюдать, как вытягиваются у людей лица, когда я открываю рот.</p>
<p>Эмбер смеялась заразительно и просто, так что Чимин не мог не присоединиться, наконец расцепив руки и отчаянно закрывая лицо руками.</p>
<p>- Поверить не могу, что так ошибся. Но мне всё ещё нравятся твои танцы, - тут же выпалил Чимин, но не извиняясь вовсе, а просто подтверждая неизменное. Эмбер теперь казалась ему ещё удивительнее, так органично она вписывалась и в мужские коллективы, и в женские наверняка не хуже. А ещё она умело разболтала Чимина настолько, что они оба разговаривали, не затыкаясь, и про танцы, и о своем обычном студенческом, и о городах родных, которые на удивление оказались разными, разрушив их теорию о разлучённых в детстве близнецах. Казалось, они за своими разговорами полгорода исколесили, успев и на смотровую площадку подняться, и до парка добрести и уток покормить. Эмбер было не остановить с ее неуёмной энергией, и Чимин заряжался тоже, и восторгом, и желанием бежать и бежать дальше. Правда, ни у одного из них и мысли не возникло смущенно переглядываться или за руки робко взяться на первом свидании-то. Потому что свиданием они свою встречу и не стали считать, ещё в середине дня мимоходом и не сговариваясь. То ли Эмбер мысли умела читать, то ли они с Чимином правда понимали друг друга без слов. Но до самого вечера, когда они выбились из сил и обнялись на прощание, это абсолютно дружеское и родное не потерялось между ними.</p>
<p>- Это была лучшая первая встреча со старым другом, - чуть ли не хором согласились они, давая пять ладонями и точно не собираясь друг друга терять.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Чимин с самого утра успел переговорить с кем не лень. И с Эмбер пожеланиями доброго утра обменялся, и успел погрызться с Чонгуком в шутку, и случайно Тэхёна разбудил после ночного марафона фильмов про Средиземье. Только на сообщении от Вонхо с вопросом о поисках пары завис, доставая заброшенный на пару дней список на дневной свет. Университетские каникулы казались лучшим временем не только для дружеских встреч, но пока Чимину везло только на них. Что было прекрасно и полезно, но не помогало отказаться от давнего желания. Поэтому Чимин листами зашуршал, нужную страницу находя и выбирая из имен новое прекрасно запомнившееся. Если ему так везло на хороших друзей, почему было не попробовать познакомиться с хорошим человеком, который точно не станет рассматривать титул приятеля? Чимин не стал бы пробовать с подкатившим к нему в баре мужчиной или с самоуверенным задирой, которому нужна только интрижка, сразу видно. Таких он даже в список не включал, себе дороже. Но всё же один человек из начала списка выделялся. Во-первых, он был старше других, но недостаточно сильно, чтобы это напугало Чимина. Во-вторых, Чимин своими глазами видел, как он помог старой женщине перенести тяжелые сумки к автобусной остановке и как вежливо улыбался даже раздающей флаеры на площади девчушке, значит, он был доброй души человеком. И в третьих, он сам подсел на скамейку к Чимину, ждавшему тогда сильно опаздывающих друзей, и сам заговорил с ним. Уши заалели уже от первого комплимента, но всё не выглядело наигранным или наглым. Мужчина будто констатировал факт, что день был прекрасен, как и сам очаровательный Чимин, уже почему-то очарованный случайной встречей. Тот мужчина его будто загипнотизировал немного, и от этого стоило бы побояться, но от чужой располагающей улыбки все опасения развеялись. Только вот Тэхён и Чонгук тогда уже замаячили на горизонте, и Чимин принял чужую похвалу благодарно, но как маленький приятный эпизод этого дня. А незнакомец вдруг протянул ему визитку с запомнившимися надолго словами.</p>
<p>- Я хотел бы сводить тебя во множество прекрасных мест, милый незнакомец. Может, ты позволишь начать хотя бы с одного?</p>
<p>Чимин визитку припрятал совсем смущённо, друзьям ни в чём не признался, но это был чуть ли не единственный случай, когда абсолютно незнакомый человек приглашал его куда-то и это не вызывало ни капли отторжения. А на визитке был номер телефона, высокая должность в небольшой фирме и имя, Чхве Шивон.<br/>Чимин собирался с мыслями долго, набирался решительности ещё дольше. Думал, что тот человек возможно уже нашёл себе другую симпатию, ведь времени прошло немало. Но Шивон ответил ему так тепло и радостно, будто всё время только чужого звонка и ждал.</p>
<p>- Уже и не мечтал, что мой милый незнакомец решится, - явно улыбнулся мужчина в трубку, а Чимин почувствовал, как его подкупает даже простой и очевидный флирт. Это было так непохоже на него, но чужое обаяние видимо пересиливало всё. И Чимин только и смог, что согласиться на скорую встречу, согласиться оставить все заботы о времени и месте встречи на мужчину, и только неловко и задушено пискнуть и сбросить вызов, когда ему в трубку спокойно пообещали:</p>
<p>- Тебе обязательно понравится там, я сделаю всё ради этого.</p>
<p>Чимин едва подушкой себя не придушил в попытке успокоиться. И почему он не смог не поддаться на такое откровенное заигрывание? Он же не был любителем ни идти в лоб, ни подчиняться чужой воле, так почему сейчас тянуло уступить? Чимин списал всё на давнее желание быть любимым, которое могло бы осуществиться так просто, но надежно ли – другой вопрос.</p>
<p>И всё же на встречу он явился. Совсем ранним вечером, смущённый своим видом, в костюме для торжественных случаев и даже с укладкой. Этот мужчина производил впечатление не бедного человека, ухоженного и уверенного, в холёном костюме в день знакомства и с туго повязанным галстуком. Чимину вовсе не странно было представить, как тот возьмет его под локоток и поведет в ресторан, ничуть не смутившись под малость удивленным взглядом метрдотеля, потому что они вдвоем явно не будут похожи на деловых партнёров. А вот на просто партнёров – вполне,  потому что Чимин почему-то посчитал нужным соответствовать чужому виду и не появляться сегодня на людях в любимой футболке и джинсах. И не прогадал. Этот Чхве Шивон уже ждал его на месте, одетый с иголочки и протягивающий руку для рукопожатия. На секунду у Чимина сомнения возникли, что он всё не так понял, что не для романтического знакомства его позвали. Но мужчина наклонился ближе и шепнул ему на ухо, не торопясь руку выпускать даже ради приличия, а поглаживая её мягко, бережно, отчего у Чимина мурашки по спине невольно пробежали.</p>
<p>- Прекрасно выглядишь, мой смущённый незнакомец. Ради тебя такого я точно постараюсь, чтобы сегодня всё прошло чудесно. Ты не против немного пройтись перед началом?</p>
<p>Перед началом свидания или ужина? Чимин кивнул немного растерянно, когда его уверенно и мягко направили в сторону улочки потише. Но вовсе не захотустной, а такой же полной дорогими приличными заведениями, поэтому бдительность Чимина вовсе не торопилась бить тревогу.</p>
<p>- Каюсь, когда я тебя увидел, я решил попытать счастья так опрометчиво. Но удача улыбнулась мне, как улыбнулся ты, - признался мужчина, то и дело поглядывая на Чимина мягко, будто заботливо или даже уже любяще. Совершенно невозможно, Чимин понимал это, но не мог не смотреть внимательно в ответ. Потому что приятно, потому что это расслабляет и добавляет уверенности в себе. Потому что его не стеснялись даже приобнять на светофоре, ведь положение мужчины возможно давало ему творить что угодно. А желал он Чимина, и тот сам чувствовал себя главным блюдом вечера, и поэтому было непривычно и немного нервно, но не настолько, чтобы всё бросить и сбежать сразу. И он доверился, пошёл следом, расслабляясь совсем и позволяя выбрать за него. Не чужой ли инициативности он ждал раньше? Не хотел ли чувствовать себя окруженным заботой и вниманием? Не только, но такого ему слишком давно не хватало. Поэтому когда Шивон потянул его наконец к нужной двери, он ни на секунду не засомневался. Вывеску Чимин и прочитать не успел, а внутри была небольшая стойка с улыбчивой девушкой, которая пригласила их занять места в соседнем зале, куда его уверенно повели. Но это был не ресторан вовсе и не театр, это было похоже на арендованное для какого-то выступления большое кафе, где тут и там стояли стулья и столики, обращённые к небольшой освещённой сцене. Для Чимина галантно отодвинули стул, на что он даже смутиться не успел, оглядываясь. А потом его руку нежданно и бережно взяли в плен, нашёптывая на ухо ласковые объяснения.</p>
<p>- Знаешь, я так люблю это место, что был обязан тебе его показать. Сейчас будет небольшое представление, и ты всё поймешь. Поймешь, и будешь как никогда близок ко мне и к Нему.</p>
<p>- К кому «к нему»? – глупо и растерянно переспросил Чимин, пока места быстро заполнились людьми, и свет в комнате погас везде, кроме той самой сцены. На которую вышел такой же приятно выглядящий, солидный мужчина с книгой, который  начал речь.</p>
<p>- Мои братья и сестры! Мы рады видеть новые лица на нашем собрании и постараемся, чтобы вы также приобщились к нашему Свету! В священных писаниях было сказано…</p>
<p>Чимин испуганно дернулся, стараясь незаметно вытянуть свою ладонь из чужой, но Шивон держал его уверенно.</p>
<p>- Куда же ты, мой милый незнакомец? Свет только начинает открываться тебе, - зашептал он снова ласково, но стараясь не помешать действу на сцене. Чимин же поддаваться теперь не собирался. Сектантов на улице всегда было не мало, он знал. Знал, что они лаской и заботой часто заманивают к себе в маленькие самопризнанные церкви прихожан, но всегда считал, что на такое купятся только одинокие пожилые люди. А в итоге сам попал на собрание, и не собирался оставаться на нем больше, обманувшись чужими речами. Пусть ему не сделали ничего плохого, но Чимин с силой вырвался из чужой хватки и едва не уронил свой стул, выбегая из зала мимо окликнувшей его улыбчивой девушки и оставшегося где-то позади спутника. За ним никто не гнался, но Чимин всё равно не остановился, пока не оказался на самой людной и хорошо освещённой улице, упираясь руками в колени и переводя дыхание. Только он пообещал себе не связываться с подозрительными незнакомцами и не ходить на свидания по вечерам, как рядом удивленно и радостно вскрикнули. Чимин успел испугаться, но чужой голос был моложе и с акцентом, а ещё ему соседствовал низкий приветственный лай, и уже от этого хотелось расслабленно улыбнуться старому нежданному знакомому.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Потёртые кроссовки, длинные и домашние на вид шорты, дружелюбный сибирский хаски с суровым выражением на морде. Потрёпанная толстовка, поводок в руке и искренняя удивленная улыбка на открытом лице. Вот он весь - знакомый знакомых Чимина и невольный его спаситель сейчас по имени Джексон. Чимин наконец дыхание перевести смог и выпрямился вместо того, чтобы обессиленно упасть к чужим ногам. Вот только вместо чинного рукопожатия или простого устного приветствия на Чимина набросились с радостным гомоном, обнимая его загребущими ручищами, стискивая что есть силы, а заключительным жестом, чтобы никуда не сбежал, хаски навернул вокруг них пару кругов, путая обоих своим поводком намертво.</p>
<p>- Надеюсь, ты не работаешь на тех сектантов и тебя не подослали меня поймать. Потому что у тебя получилось, - заскрипел почти Чимин, стиснутый и прижатый вплотную к чужому телу, так что на месте устоять было уже большой удачей.</p>
<p>- Ничего не понимаю, но ловить тебя не так уж плохо, Чимин. Даже Конги так рад тебя видеть, да, приятель?</p>
<p>Хаски разразился бодрым не лаем даже, а завыванием, отчего-то люди вокруг, посмеиваясь, отходили всё дальше и дальше от них, оставляя вокруг приличное пустое место на случай падения. Но Чимина подхватили вдруг, от земли отрывая, и крутанулись с ним на месте, разматываясь из пут поводка за пару секунд. А потом поставили и зачем-то отряхнули всего с головы до пят.</p>
<p>- Чимин, ты в порядке? Я вижу за радостью от встречи что-то ещё!</p>
<p>И Джексон вгляделся в него так близко-близко, что с трудом удалось не сдать себя с потрохами. Не признаться, что чертовски напугался, сбегая куда глаза глядят, и не сказать сразу, что Джексон как раз есть в его списке и теперь получил сотню плюсов к своей персоне за такое чудесное спасение. Но Чимин покраснел только немного и по плечу чужому похлопал ладонью.</p>
<p>- Даже не представляешь, что со мной стряслось только что...</p>
<p>И Джексон правда не представлял. Они вдвоем пустились в дорогу с площади вглубь узких улиц, только в противоположную от секты сторону. Туда, где была небольшая аллея и прогулочная зона, на которой любил порезвиться хаски Конг. Чимин рассказал недавнее как байку, но не скрывал, что душа в пятки у него ушла в том зале от одной мысли, что его попробуют удержать силой и промыть мозги. Его передернуло всего до мороза по коже, но Джексон видимо понял это по-своему и набросил вдруг на плечи Чимина свою толстовку. Теплую безумно, но в которой якобы слишком жарко с собакой гоняться по улице, а Чимину с его стрессом явно нужнее. Нужнее закутаться в неё сейчас, вдохнуть чужой запах и почувствовать себя в безопасности наконец, как бы нелепо не выглядела вещица поверх классического костюма. Чимин наблюдал за беготней хозяина с хаски, смеялся ничуть не нервно, когда Джексон на ломаной смеси корейского и китайского пытался урезонить своего Конга, а тот бойко противостоял ему, отвечая лаем и протестующим воем ничуть не реже и не тише. Чимин улыбался в ворот толстовки, кутаясь в неё и очаровываясь такому взаимопониманию, влюбляясь просто в способность Джексона с кем угодно найти общий язык, оказаться в нужное время в нужном месте и вот так запросто отдать своё тепло. Он чувствовал себя как на подвесном мосту и ничего не мог поделать. У Чимина глаза полумесяцами становились, пока двое перед ним бегали наперегонки по аллее, или когда они с Джексоном на пару гладили развалившегося на земле и подставившего живот хаски, который одобрительно подвывал и контролировал процесс с самым серьёзным выражением на морде.</p>
<p>А после его вызвались проводить до остановки и лично посадить на автобус до дома. Конг был бы не против пробежаться и до самого подъезда, а Чимин мог бы с ними побыть и до самого утра, но вечернего потрясения хватило, чтобы ноги подкашивались от запоздалой нервозности. Да только в новой приятной компании поздний вечер и начало ночи делали даже эту усталость желанной. Чимин правда хотел бы, чтобы его так встречали после работы. Выгуливать собаку вместе, греться под одной толстовкой и смеяться не скрываясь во всё горло, как прекрасно умел Джексон. И Чимин прижался к нему на прощание перед самым приездом автобуса, едва не открыв рот с просьбой о новом свидании. Но Джексон опередил его, стиснул крепко, снова на месте закружил восторженно, а потом на ухо шепнул вкрадчиво.</p>
<p>- Я был так рад встретиться, приятель. Звони мне, если что снова случится. Мы с Конгом примчимся за тобой и спасем... А сейчас меня дома уже потеряли.<br/>И по спине похлопал сильно, и подмигнул бойко, ничуть не скрывая и своей радости от нежданной встречи, и желания оказаться сейчас дома с тем загадочным потерявшим его человеком. Чимин улыбался ему солнечно даже со своего места в автобусе, пока остановка не скрылась из виду. А потом устало привалился к стеклу, невидящим взглядом следя за огнями города за окном и не понимая, упустил ли он такое тепло по глупости или вовсе неправильно понял Джексона раньше и напредставлял себе несбыточное.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Чимин решил переждать немного времени после недавних потрясений, вместо конвейера встреч выбираясь в знакомые места с Тэхёном и Чонгуком. Которые пусть и любили пожурить его на тему списка, но не давали сдаться и расклеиться окончательно.</p>
<p>- Напомни, а почему ты не вписал в список свою нуну, которая покупала тебе вино?</p>
<p>Хотя Тэхён и был далек от желания выпивать даже в самой лучшей компании, но эту давнюю знакомую Чимина всё не мог забыть. Старше них на целых пять лет, добрую и открытую, но вовсе не сладко-милую Суран помнили многие. Многие на неё заглядывались и только мелкий тогда Чонгук стесненно мялся и прятался за чужими спинами, напрочь отказываясь переброситься с ней больше чем смущенным приветствием. Она была дочерью подруги матери Чимина, часто приезжала погостить домой, и пока старшие развлекались разговорами, Чимин с закадычной подругой занимались совсем не ожидаемыми смущёнными посиделками или общением без оглядки на пол. Суран устраивала ему дегустацию, сначала всех подряд видов милкиса или чая в бутылках, а после совершеннолетия приносила вкусное пиво, пока Чимин не согласился на её любимое - вино. И тут в девушке проснулся азарт, поэтому редкие уже встречи они стали проводить только с вином на ночь и долгими разговорами под него. Тэхён удивлялся, почему между ними не происходило ничего больше, никакой тяги к большему и друг к другу, а Чонгук только выдыхал, до сих пор побаиваясь слишком красивую и самостоятельную старшую девушку. А Чимин и думать не мог о ней в другом ключе, и обязательно бы написал ей о просьбе новой встречи под вино, если бы не вспомнил о ещё одном человеке из списка.</p>
<p>Хотя он сам предпочитал больше мужчин, одна особа успела очаровать его за короткую встречу. Она была младше, она была проста и открыта и совершенно откровенно показала своё отношение. И никаких богатых сектантов, никакого недопонимания и неправильно понятой дружбы. И Чимин решил попробовать позвонить ей на оставленный когда-то номер, только фыркнув весело, когда весёлый голос тут же его узнал.</p>
<p>- Смешливый оппа, ты наконец про меня вспомнил!</p>
<p>Чимин вспомнил не только саму Сухён, но и многие детали их первой встречи. В парке аттракционов он сам оказался ради исполнения желания на день рождения вездесущего Тэхёна. Который ну очень хотел прокатиться на самой высокой и отчаянно страшной американской горке, но в одиночестве туда лезть опасался. Зачем ему вообще понадобилось кому-то доказывать свою смелость, бороться с замирающим уже от вида снизу сердцем, Чимин не понимал, но не сопротивлялся. Тем более что в остальном день в парке до часа икс проходил весело и непринужденно, а на горизонте маячили только многочисленные родители с детьми да счастливые парочки. Как та задорная девчонка в платье в горох и с мышиными ушками, цепляющаяся за чужую руку до той самой высокой горки, заливисто смеясь. Хотя почти вся очередь благодаря ей не испытывала боязливого волнения больше, её спутник наоборот, то бледнел, то краснел, и в вагончик всё же не полез. И посадили её вместе с Чимином, позади его друзей. Девчонка представилась как Сухён, её ладошка в приветственном пожатии пропала даже в небольшой ладони Чимина, а издалека на них поглядывал недобро, как выяснилось, не её парень вовсе, а родной брат. И если Чимин во время поездки держал чужую руку на эмоциях исключительно, смеясь с Сухён на пару, и от ветра в лицо, и от криков почему-то Чонгука впереди, то в конце дня девушка нашла его сама, без возражений щекотно до хихиканья выписывая на его руке своей телефонный номер. Кажется, её брат был тогда не слишком доволен, но Чимин и не думал, что спустя время правда решит позвонить. </p>
<p>Соберется встретиться и даже без обидняков назовет встречу свиданием, вызвав неминуемый бурный восторг. Так откровенно нравиться кому-то было непривычно. Так запросто видеть чужую реакцию, без игр и излишней показной мужественности, было просто-напросто приятно, расслабляющее и самую малость интригующе. Ухаживать за другим человеком по всем правилам. Прихорашиваться перед встречей не только чтобы произвести приятное впечатление, но и чтобы соответствовать наверняка подготовившейся к встрече девушке.</p>
<p>Чимин вспоминал, как обычные и каждый день попадающиеся на глаза парочки выглядели и вели себя. Как одевались нарочно в одном стиле или похожих цветах, носили парные вещи и безделушки. Не скупились на комплименты и робкие прикосновения между делом. Всё это казалось ему таким далёким. Слишком открыто и естественно проявлять на людях свои чувства ко второй половинке, Чимин давно этого хотел, но его пассии были предсказуемо против, то ли боялись, то ли смущались. И почему же Чимину было не окунуться в отношения с головой и ничего не опасаясь?</p>
<p>Он выслушал неверящий смех друзей по телефону. Он собирался битый час, и ещё не меньше времени провёл в цветочном магазине, выбирая простой букет, но не слишком банальный. Его покупка скорее напоминала собранные на поляне цветы, бесхитростные и по-весеннему свежие для этого лета. На место он явился сильно заранее и совершенно по-дорамному соврал прибежавшей девушке:</p>
<p>- Я сам только что пришёл.</p>
<p>- Поверить не могу, что это правда происходит, смешливый оппа! Столько времени прошло, а ты номер сохранил, что за чудо.</p>
<p>Она светилась вся, взяла его под руку сразу, улыбаясь счастливо даже от маленького букета цветов. Ей было приятно внимание, она щебетала легко и очень заразительно втягивала в разговоры обо всём на свете. Пусть он старался гнать от себя эту мысль, Чимину ничто не мешало представить её своей подругой детства, которая переехала и потерялась, но потом вернулась в его жизнь, а потому они болтали много и торопливо, смеясь заливисто и держась близко без всяких косых взглядов. Их не должно было быть, этих взглядов, не сейчас, но Чимину всё равно мерещилось всякое.</p>
<p>- Мне только кажется, что на нас все смотрят, ведь ты слишком очаровательная. Прямо чувствую чужой взгляд между лопаток, - улыбнулся Чимин, открывая перед спутницей дверь кафе. Улыбнулся, хотя правда по спине чувствовался холодок, но Чимин списал его на невесть откуда подувший прохладный летний ветерок.<br/>Колокольчик над входной дверью звучал звонко, как и смех Сухён. Которая огляделась в преувеличенно-милом кафе и осталась довольна его выбором. Не зря Чимин время потратил, по сети долго стараясь найти подходящее местечко. Не слишком популярное, чтобы обойтись без очереди на вход в несколько часов, зато уютное и приятное ему самому хоть немного, без слащавого розового интерьера например. Им достался кованый столик у окна, с мягкими светлыми креслами и ютящимися всюду вокруг цветочными горшками. Чонгук бы сморщился недовольно, слишком всё было нежно-пастельным, а вот Тэхён бы точно развалился на мягких пуфиках у соседнего стола для большой компании. И всё же это было место именно для парочек. Одни десерты в меню, напитки – с двумя трубочками для счастливых встречающихся, из которых полагалось пить вместе, друг на друга глядя. Сухён от последнего факта смущённо закрылась ладонями и упавшими на лицо длинными волосами, а Чимин вдруг сглотнул и едва не подавился своей трубочкой. Он резко развернулся к окну, где на веранде какой-то человек за столиком молниеносно поднял перед собой развернутую газету, будто отгораживаясь. Чимин тряхнул головой, стараясь не считать это слежкой, кивнул на робкий вопрос «Смешливый оппа, можно?», и только тогда понял, что согласился есть мороженное с чужой ложечки. Это смущало даже сильнее их совместного напитка, но сладкое успокоило его мнительность немного.</p>
<p>- Надеюсь, у тебя нет толпы злобных бывших, - в шутку всё же спросил он.</p>
<p>А девушка только покраснела и со смехом отмахнулась.</p>
<p>- Ничего такого, оппа! Разве что мой старший брат иногда слишком перебарщивает с заботой, но его к счастью здесь нет, - но Чимин почему-то очень в этом сомневался.</p>
<p>После кафе по всем правилам свиданий полагался поход в кино, и у Чимина уже были два билета в кармане, на какую-то романтическую мелодраму, в которых он совершенно не смыслил и надеялся только, что обойдется без литров слез. Сухён в приподнятом настроении держала его под руку, явно довольная, что их провожают одобрительными взглядами как очень милую, пусть и юную парочку. Чимин себя тоже чувствовал чуть ли не школьником на первом свидании, который слишком сильно хочет сделать всё правильно и приятно для спутницы. Билеты он взял нарочно не на последний ряд, а в середину зала, чтобы она не заподозрила лишних планов и посягательств. Но Сухён на такое и внимания не обращала, ей было просто весело проводить время с кем-то, она периодически его за руку хватала, показывая то на пролетевшую мимо редкую птицу, то на слишком странную ростовую куклу зазывалы перед ресторанчиком, почему-то в виде редиски. А уж в кино она и вовсе ненароком разошлась. Сюжет оказался простым, но на особенно забавных моментах вызывал улыбку у Чимина, а Сухён свою реакцию проявляла то по ладони его похлопывая, со смехом привлекая внимание, то на ухо свои комментарии нашептывая. И каждый раз не вежливый зритель позади Чимина то кресло его пинал, то попкорном ему в голову швырялся по-детски. А стоило Чимину обернуться недовольно, тот натягивал кепку ниже на глаза, сползая по креслу и совсем скрываясь. Совсем опущенный козырек кепки в темном зале кинотеатра – это конечно же ничуть не подозрительно. У Чимина все шаткие выводы превратились в уверенные догадки.</p>
<p>Чимин за ними едва не забыл, что у него дальше по плану свидания, зато решился на небольшой эксперимент. Он невзначай приобнял Сухён за плечи, выводя ее из кинотеатра, и почти минуту спустя заработал подножку от сбежавшего в ближайший переулок типа.</p>
<p>- Ты в порядке? Хулиганы такие странные, - покачала головой Сухён, а чудом удержавшийся на ногах только благодаря тренировкам Чимин уже представил в красках дальнейшие отношения. Интересно, если он на прощание поцелует девушку в щёку, её брат сразу открутит ему голову или хотя бы дождется, пока Сухён скроется в доме? Слишком пристальная слежка и ни о чем не догадывающаяся девушка намекали ему на второй вариант. Поэтому Чимин вел себя острожнее, но не опускался до нервного поглядывания о сторонам.</p>
<p>- Сухён, скажи, а те, кто тебе нравился раньше, они…</p>
<p>- Сбегали сломя голову, и как один говорили, что не достойны такой хорошей девушки, - Сухён вздохнула, но не выглядела совсем опечаленной или обиженной. – Обычно и пары часов никто не выдерживает, поэтому сегодня особенный день, совсем как день рождения. Почти до вечера с оппой, чудо какое-то.</p>
<p>Она была совсем солнечной и вопреки всему оптимистичной сейчас, хотя Чимин не сомневался, что немало парней пытались ухаживать за веселой милашкой, а потом позорно сбегали, бросая её одну потерянной и обиженной. Чимину бы столько веры в себя и в лучшее, как у неё.</p>
<p>- Это всё потому что твой брат хочет для тебя самого лучшего, - шепнул он честно. – Возможно, если ты скажешь ему прямо, что и кто тебе по душе на самом деле, всё изменится.</p>
<p>- Хочешь сказать, что мой брат всегда…</p>
<p>Чимин не хотел её расстраивать, но совершенно не был готов, что маленькая хрупкая девушка в цветастом платье сожмёт в руке букет и воинственно хрустнет костяшками.</p>
<p>- Чанхёк-оппа у меня ещё попляшет за это! Я так боялась, что недостаточно милая, недостаточно добрая, чтобы найти себе нормального парня, а брат нам козни строил и мелко пакостил? То-то я думала, он как наседка ведёт себя перед свиданиями, а после – спокойнее танка, - она щёки вдруг надула, воинственный настрой теряя, и только раздосадовано ногой топнула. - Но волнуется же, паразит, заботится… Вот я ему покажу, когда он сам с девушкой соберётся встретиться.</p>
<p>Сухён осталась совершенно довольна своим решением, и наконец вернулась мыслями к одобрительно улыбнувшемуся Чимину:</p>
<p>- Братья и сестры это нечто, такая забота друг о друге и столько палок в колеса.</p>
<p>Он заслужил тычок в бок от неё, даже не пытаясь увернуться. А потом рука об руку всё же довел её до дома, где в горящем светом окне явно виднелся тёмный высокий силуэт. Чимин вовсе не потому потянулся не за поцелуем, а чтобы потрепать девушку по волосам, получив в ответ возмущенный вздох и веселый смех.</p>
<p>- Пожалуйста, найди себе не просто весёлого и стойкого парня, а того, с кем тебе правда захочется быть, Сухён.</p>
<p>- Да. И спасибо за самое длинное свидание в моей жизни, смешливый оппа. </p>
<p>И стуча каблучками, она сбежала вверх по лестнице к дому, наверняка впервые не грустя, а искреннее улыбаясь. И Чимин видел в окне, как тот силуэт сначала дёрнулся от открывающейся двери, а потом получил затрещину от своей мелкой, но бойкой сестры.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Чимину на месте уже не сиделось, даже в компании друзей, даже когда они замечали обострения его нервозности и наваливались вдвоём на него, закутывали в одеяло и закидывали подушками сверху. А он сначала ныл откуда-то из глубин этой горы, но после не мог не начать смеяться – Тэхён неминуемо раскапывал в самодельной конструкции его бок и коварно щекотал, а Чонгук начинал строить из себя милашку, отвлекая внимание ещё сильнее. А отсмеявшись почти до икоты, Чимин сдался совсем, развалился на спине и своих двух придурков к себе прижал благодарно.</p>
<p>- И почему я нервничаю так? Сам себе придумал список, а теперь нервничаю, что каждый раз проваливаюсь. </p>
<p>- Наверное, потому что это соревнование с самим собой. А ты не любишь проигрывать, никто не любит, - Чонгук под одеялом завозился, под бок к нему приткнувшись уютно, будто собирался тут в спячку впасть. И зевнул как раз от тепла, хотя и постарался ради приличия спрятаться и виду не подавать, что засыпает. Но ведь вечер поздний на улице, они почти с самого утра посиделки устроили в комнате Чимина. Оставили на полу пару уже пустых коробок с пиццей, отставили ноутбук с марафоном фильмов на стол, а сами на свою беду закутались в одеяло, как тут выдержать и не задремать? В уютной тишине и безопасности, рядом друзья и никаких волнующих событий, никаких планов о новой встрече с почти незнакомцем. Чимин отвык от этого. Чимин отвык не стараться бежать к кому-то, стараться понравиться кому-то. А теперь замер в этом моменте и не понимал, верит ли он в себя всё ещё, нужно ли ему продолжать и пытаться, или смириться и просто остаться одному, в компании вот этих вот знакомых и близких, которые точно не хотят гоняться за призрачными шансами и глупыми идеями. Хотя у них других глупых идей взамен навалом. А у Чимина одна была, как мечта почти, и он не мог решиться, что с ней делать теперь. Пусть последняя попытка была скорее забавной и приятной, Сухён напомнила ему самого Чимина. Выбирала тех, кто был ей хоть немного симпатичен, и старалась как можно сильнее понравиться им, чтобы они остались, хоть кто-нибудь, кто сможет вынести её братца и сойтись с ней дольше чем на одно свидание. Чимин пока был не удачливей. Вздохнул от этого горестно и наконец почувствовал, что Тэхён во время этих размышлений по волосам его гладить стал, в висок дыша тепло.</p>
<p>- Ты ведь помнишь, что ты у нас самый хороший, Чимин? Что ты сам себе придумал не только список этот, но и всю неуверенность после него? Просто подумай, каждый из этих людей был тобой очарован раньше, а теперь они ждут не дождутся, когда ты найдешь среди них по-настоящему нужного. Если решишь всё бросить и до старости прозябать с Чонгуком за компьютерными играми или танцевальными репетициями, я тебя поколочу, так и знай. Из нас троих… - он потянулся под одеялом обнять Чимина за плечи крепко. – Из нас троих ты больше всего хочешь поскорее быть не один. И ты больше всех достоин, я знаю. Так что сегодня отсыпайся, как следует, а завтра с новыми силами поверь в себя. И можешь даже использовать Гуки в качестве подушки-обнимашки, чтобы он с утра смутился совсем, хочу на это посмотреть.</p>
<p>Тэхён низко и тихо смеялся ему куда-то в плечо, а Чимин только жмурил глаза, дыша наконец спокойно, а не взволнованно. Он решил ещё немного поискать свой кусочек счастья и насладиться этим поиском.</p>
<p>Был в его списке один человек, который будто забылся до своего времени, а потом всплыл в голове Чимина яркими всполохами воспоминаний. Он был добросердечным и теплым даже на вид, помогал то прохожим дорогу найти, то котёнка с дерева спасти, и раздавал солнечные улыбки направо и налево. Рядом с ним хотелось и самому быть лучше, проще и веселее и Чимин не мог не поддаться этой атмосфере. Они вместе прошли не очень долгую дорогу от станции метро до места сбора небольшого танцевального конкурса, но к концу их пути Чимин уже будто всю жизнь следил за Дону краем глаза. А Дону был не против не только поглядывать смешливо на своего случайного попутчика, но и проверить, не обманули ли их впечатления, и сколько у них на самом деле общего. Чимин тогда чужому номеру больше смутился, в нагрудный карман спрятал бумажку и сбежал к своим друзьям и команде от веселого подмигивания незнакомца. А самому до конца того конкурса что-то неясное сердце грело, будто та бумажка волшебной была, и боязно было спугнуть сказку даже попыткой начать отношения.</p>
<p>Теперь Чимин вспомнил больше. Дону, его звали Дону, он заразительно смеялся и на самом деле едва не вприпрыжку спешил на конкурс, потому что то и дело останавливался ради других. Но его это не раздражало, а будто заряжало энергией ещё сильнее. Чимину сейчас такой заряд бодрости не помешал, даже если со свиданием бы не получилось, он мог по-дружески просто разузнать секрет хорошего настроения, который этот человек точно знал в совершенстве. Чимин поверил в это, Чимин не стал теперь заморачиваться приготовлениями, оставшись просто милым и уютным Чимином в джинсах и толстовке, растрепанным и пришедшим вовремя, а не за два часа от волнения. Почти таким, каким он был в день их первого знакомства. И Дону узнал его сразу, бросился навстречу, руки раскинув, обнял крепко да по спине ещё похлопал ощутимо.</p>
<p>- Прости, так давно ни с кем новым не встречался, разучился себя учтиво вести, - рассмеялся он звучно, а потом как само собой разумеющееся Чимина за собой повел, не за руку даже, а будто притягивая к себе взглядом, не давая в сторону уйти. Повел не в сторону богатых кварталов, что на секунду вызвало бы у Чимина нервную дрожь. А к простым и уютным улочкам, где днём было почти пусто, но вечером было бы не протолкнуться от прогуливающихся. А пока Дону совершенно без стеснения развлекал его, заговаривая о глупостях и вовсе не обмениваясь типичными для знакомства вопросами. Дону почему-то было интереснее знать, кофе с каким сиропом любит Чимин и какой у него коронный номер в танцах, а Чимин в ответ удивлялся, почему совершенно летний и легкий на подъём Дону в последнее время носил по его признанию только тяжелые армейские ботинки.</p>
<p>- Да вот, друга хорошего из армии жду, - впервые с неловкостью рассмеялся Дону, но быстро исправился и повеселел уже взаправду. – Он совсем старичок у меня, волнуюсь вот теперь, будто сам со дня на день брошу всё и сбегу призываться туда же.</p>
<p>Руки в карманы спрятал и трещину на асфальте перепрыгнул между делом. А у Чимина щёки вспыхнули то ли от детской привычки чужой, то ли от понимания, что он завидовал тому другу немного. Завидовал ожиданию, уверенному и верному, в то время как ему самому дождаться не удавалось даже зимы. Но он вместо мыслей о горечи всякой полез в карман, торопливо набирая сообщение в чат с Тэхёном и Чонгуком.</p>
<p>«Только попробуйте не дождаться меня из армии!»</p>
<p>И оставил их в догадках теряться, игнорируя посыпавшиеся наверняка возмущённые и недоумённые сообщения, а сам нагнал Дону, не наступая на стыки между сменившей асфальт плиткой. Наверное, они смотрелись странно. Как два вырвавшихся с учебы пораньше студента-первокурсника, у которых ещё ветер в голове и сессия слишком далеко, которые могут себе позволить чуть ли не гоняться друг за другом по пустой улице, просто потому что им легко и весело вместе. Только вот в конце их ждали не случайные объятия, робкие взгляды и какая-нибудь прерванная гудком машины попытка романтического поцелуя. В конце забега Чимин едва не врезался в Дону, а оказался пойманным за плечи, с растрепанными волосами и натянутым на глаза капюшоном. Из-за которого не видел ничего кроме носков своих и чужих кроссовок и клочка тротуара под ними. И слышал приглушенный смех над ухом, а потом вздох и мягкое почти предложение.</p>
<p>- Пойдем, хочу показать тебе кое-что. Думаю, ты всё поймешь, Чимини.</p>
<p>И Чимин понимал. Когда его отвели к мосту, когда они опёрлись о перила на самой высокой его точке, плечом к плечу, глядя на речную воду, но не вниз, а куда-то вдаль. Возможно, с той стороны города Дону ждал кого-то своего, о чём не молчал с самого начала.</p>
<p>- У него любимое место тут, - кивнул Дону, будто Чимин вслух предположениями своими поделился. – Прихожу часто, и когда грустно, и когда весело, один или не один. Фотографии ему потом присылаю, представляю его хмурую физиономию, и всё думаю, почему мы такие идиоты и побоялись поговорить раньше? Я не понимаю, друга жду или человека всей своей жизни.</p>
<p>- Но ведь ждёшь. В любом качестве, но ждёшь. Я почему-то за это благодарен, - Чимин голову опустил, улыбку робкую пряча и грея замёрзшие от прохладного ветра ладони в рукавах своей толстовки. – Хочу тоже, чтобы меня нашли и подождали когда-нибудь. А ты… зато можешь ему при встрече букетом цветов в «хмурую физиономию» кинуть и улыбнуться. И пусть только попробует не решиться тогда, ведь не каждого дома встречает солнце настоящее.</p>
<p>И улыбнулся уже широко и тепло за чужое возможное счастье, щурясь и фыркая от горячей ладони на своей макушке. Ладони, которая капюшон стянула, чтобы по волосам потрепать мягко в ответ на не прозвучавшее пожелание после казалось бы неудачного свидания.</p>
<p>- Знаешь, Чимини, мы с тобой похожи сильнее, чем ты думаешь. Ты маленькое настоящее солнце, и кому-то очень повезет тебя ждать и дождаться. </p>
<p>И пусть не Дону вовсе, пусть кому-то далекому и почти не знакомому ещё. Но Чимин хотел для него правда посветить, побыть теплом, и летом, и в разгаре зимы. И хотел вернуться сюда не один, на этот самый мост, и случайно столкнуться с весело раскинувшим руки в стороны от ветра Дону и его хмурым спутником с лисьими глазами.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Телефон Чимина не переставал вибрировать от новых сообщений. Но его не потеряли вездесущие друзья, его не преследовали кредиторы или настойчивые рекламщики. Он, кажется, обзавелся парнем стихийно, необдуманно, а теперь расплачивался ежедневным спокойствием.</p>
<p>Начиналось всё банально, начиналось всё не хуже обычного. Совершенно заинтересованный Чимином ухажёр, немного настойчивый в своё время, но в рамках приличия. Чимину он показался немного манерным, но любящим управлять ситуацией, весёлым, но способным в случае чего решить любую проблему одними словами. А Чимин что? Он всего лишь первый написал и отдал всю инициативу в чужие руки почти сразу. Приготовился расслабиться и плыть по течению, чего ему давно не хватало, отдохнуть от моральных терзаний и угрызений собственной совести, не скрывать, что ему нравится толика чужого внимания. Но он уж точно не был готов потонуть в этом самом внимании сразу и с головой.</p>
<p>Вторая их встреча, окрещённая Хагёном как «первая после невыносимо долгой разлуки», прошла более чем удачно. Чимин то краснел, то бледнел, когда его всего с ног до головы осмотрели, за ладонь в кофейне схватили, хорошо что под взглядом знакомого рыжего официанта, который был согласен своего знакомого посетителя или благословить, или спасти, смотря по ситуации. Но Хосок из-за своей стойки не вылезал, вроде бы не видя угрозы, даже когда Хагён пересел с места напротив на место рядом и принялся увлеченно фотографировать их с Чимином на телефон.</p>
<p>- На память, милашка, - пояснил он, и это была самая его короткая речь с момента встречи, потому что Хагён быстро принялся за новое дело и не хотел отвлекаться.  А новым делом оказалось поставить их совместный снимок себе на заставку, а потом и к Чимину на телефон. И контакт вместо лаконичного имени нового знакомого он торопливо переименовал в «Мой любимый Хагёни-хён &lt;3», и останавливать его было, кажется, уже поздно. Но в остальном Чимин остался даже доволен. Хагён не юлил, сразу повторил, что действительно свободен, ни на кого виды не имеет, интрижек на стороне искать не будет, и вообще душка, особенно когда его не несёт от волнения на практически монологи. И на Чимина он смотрел как-то по-доброму и совершенно очарованно, будто правда с головой в него упал с первого взгляда, или по крайней мере со второго, со свидания этого.</p>
<p>И Чимин позволил ему сразу назваться «парнем этого милашки» перед Хосоком, позволил себя проводить до дома и взять обещание звонить или писать друг другу хотя бы каждым вечером. И до следующего дня Чимин правда пребывал в приподнятом расположении духа, чувствовал себя способным понравиться, быть кому-то интересным самим фактом своего существования. На второй день они разговаривали недолго и шепотом почти в разгар ночи, потому что Чимину не спалось вдруг, а Хагён не мог пройти мимо присутствия Чимина в хоть одной соцсети в неподобающее время. Но его голос, особенно шепотом, особенно недолго, действовал даже успокаивающе, и Чимин благодарно под конец пролепетал что-то в трубку, а утром прочитал почти нежное:</p>
<p>«Спи подольше после наших ночных разговоров, соня ^^».</p>
<p>Прочитал, фыркнул, но улыбнулся в подушку.</p>
<p>Поначалу чужое настойчивое внимание было непривычным, но вовсе не неприятным. Волнующим в меру, но не навязчивей чем внимание того же Чонгука, когда у него случались обострения общительности. Чимин отвечал на все глупости, он чувствовал себя обязанным, и хотел распробовать это новое и непонятно нравящееся ли ему. Потом время от времени, потому что не мог отрываться каждые пять секунд, а у Хагёна видимо была сверхспособность всегда держать телефон в руке, днем или ночью. И ведь странно, новая пассия Чимина вовсе не старался контролировать его, знать о каждой секунде чужой жизни. Телефон взрывался не от ревнивых вопросов в ответ на пятиминутную задержку ответа. Хагён и не требовал от него сообщений на любую глупость, отправлял свои глупые снимки с пометкой «Обязательно посмотри и пойми, какой у тебя крутой парень». И это было бы почти смешно, не тони чиминовы робкие реплики в океане чужих идей и мнений, которые чем дальше, тем сильнее намекали ему, что ответ вовсе не нужен.</p>
<p>Увидеться с Хагёном вживую и объяснить ему всё оказалось проще, и редким свободным вечером пятницы Чимин сидел рядом с ним, слушал о чужом дне, смотрел на чаинки в своей кружке вместо горящих энтузиазмом от какой-то задумки глаз своего «парня».</p>
<p>- Мне тебя так много, - шепнул Чимин ему, и наконец не сообщение затерялось между чужих без ответа, а реплика достигла чужих ушей. Хагён замер на полуслове, не оскорбленный, но удивленный всё же.</p>
<p>- А я думал ты – тихоня, которому больше интересно только слушать. Ты так редко даже писал мне.</p>
<p>Пожурил вроде бы мягко, но в итоге постарался притормозить себя, хотя слова так и рвались привычно, потому что Чимин не спешил перенимать инициативу и затевать разговор. Чимину казалось, что ему нечего сказать, нечем поделиться так помногу, так долго. А в тишине с Хагёном было пусть уютно, но так неловко и неправильно, что оба только друг на друга смотрели, сдерживаясь от нервного смеха. На который первым сорвался всё же Хагён, обнимая его без утайки, что было для Чимина так редко, так ценно, что захотелось на секунду не отстраняться вежливо.</p>
<p>- Не думаю, что я сильно изменюсь, Чимини. Что буду молчать и держать всё в себе, когда есть что и кому сказать. Прости, что понимал тебя не так… но из тебя вышел милашка-парень и славный слушатель. </p>
<p>И Чимин был готов остаться славным и остаться слушателем, но на правах простого знакомого, которого не нужно посвящать во всё свои мысли, чтобы быть как можно ближе. Чимин теперь был готов стать тем, кто сам начнет раскрывать другого человека с интересом, не торопясь и не поторапливая партнера в ответ. Он правда захотел этого, но ещё не вспомнил, что следующее имя в списке было как раз самым подходящим на такой случай.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Давным-давно, как в другой жизни, Чимин готовился к семинарам в кофейнях, в таких разных, но всегда услужливо выбранных Тэхёном. Что поделать, если друг любил увязываться следом и без дела валяться именно на мягких диванах в углу кофеен, где его почти не видел никто, и только запах сладких напитков умиротворенно ласкал нос. Чимину же было обычно не до того. Чимин в книжки закапывался, Чимин лекционными записями зачитывался. Чимин приличным студентом был и старался так, что о себе забывал периодически, не замечая, сколько чашек кофе уже заказать успел. До тех пор, пока однажды не остался за учебой в одиночестве, без дружеской поддержки, но привычно в самом уютном и мягком уголке. До тех пор, пока не размял плечи и не склонил голову набок удивленно, когда официантка принесла впервые явно не им заказанный напиток.</p>
<p>- Простите, это не мой заказ, я…</p>
<p>- Нет, это как раз Вам. От посетителя за столиком у окна. Он просил передать, что у Вас усталый вид и нужно немного передохнуть.</p>
<p>Девушка улыбнулась задорно и чуть смущенно. Должно быть, ей тоже впервой было передавать такие послания, слишком смелые для маленькой кофейни. Но за тем самым столиком у окна сидел чуть хмурый, понуривший плечи мужчина, который поглядывал в его сторону осторожно и только улыбнулся уголками губ нервно, когда Чимин поймал его взгляд. И отвернулся же, за книгой спрятался почти скромно, а Чимин только и мог теперь разглядеть длинные бледные пальцы на темной обложке с иностранным названием. А у Чимина тогда не осталось выбора, только принять горячий сладкий венский кофе, улыбаясь благодарно, но не в силах за подарок отплатить вниманием. Его ждала учеба и спрятанные за учебником красные щеки, тающие на языке сливки в паузах, а потом – пустующее место у окна кофейни, но брошенная официанткой фраза, что мужчина этот – постоянный клиент, и его вовсе не сложно найти.</p>
<p>На следующую их встречу незнакомый мужчина подарил ему не только чашку карамельного капучино, но и записку витиеватым почерком, всё так же не говоря и слова, не бросив и одного прямого взгляда.</p>
<p>Чимин не был здесь так давно. В кофейне сменился интерьер, но за дальним столиком у окна нашелся его давний незнакомец. Будто Чимину и не нужен был тот бережно хранимый номер телефона, будто не нужны были все договоренности и чужое «Ты помнишь то место, где мы познакомились? Я буду там». Казалось, что Чимину было достаточно просто вспомнить дорогу до этой кофейни, чтобы найти этого человека на том же месте, с очередным томиком книги и большой кружкой кофе. Только теперь Чимин сел напротив него, за тот же стол, вырвав мужчину напротив из мыслей. Тот взгляд коротко вскинул, кивнул, но не протянул руки, не заулыбался радостно. Ему бы это и не подошло. Весь его интерес к Чимину и к их будто бы свиданию на первый взгляд ограничился только отсутствием книги возле чужой руки. Он сегодня не читать пришёл. Не прятаться за строчками от чужого немногочисленного внимания других посетителей кофейни. Не коротать вечер будто в одиночестве, но среди людей. Чимин улыбнулся ему мягко, тоже взгляд опуская. Его нового знакомого звали Тэгун, и он был когда-то очень смел, чтобы подарить Чимину чашку кофе, хотя на самом деле он почти не выносил людей рядом с собой. </p>
<p>Все эти вечера в кофейне были для него вызовом. Приходить в людное место, пусть и забившись в дальний угол подальше ото всех, разговаривать сухо только с официанткой или бариста, потому что кофе он безмерно любил, а вот разговаривать – вовсе нет. Но в одиночестве он бы так и сидел в четырех стенах, чувствуя себя в комфорте и безопасности, а он хотел перебороть себя, пусть понемногу, пусть годами привыкая к обществу, но справиться с собой.</p>
<p>Когда Чимин написал ему, Тэгун вспомнил сразу, ведь этот мальчишка-студент был единственным, с кем он решил познакомиться. Единственным, в ком он разобрал теплое и уютное, почти не волнующее и не раздражающее болезненно. И всё же Тэгун отвечал медленно, то ли вдумчиво, то ли каждый раз собираясь со словами и борясь с волнением. Даже простые разговоры с ним будили в Чимине ответственность. Он старался подбирать фразы в ответ осторожно, не спрашивать лишнего и неудобного, не перебарщивать с вниманием, которого могло оказаться слишком много. А Тэгун напротив, попросил его говорить, писать больше, дать ему привыкнуть к себе и своему обществу. Это было важно для него, и Чимин возможно впервые почувствовал себя таким важным и нужным.</p>
<p>Чимин говорил это друзьям чуть ли перед каждым долгим разговором за полночь с Тэгуном, перед каждой их долгой и молчаливой встречей. Что он хочет быть близко и помочь этому человеку, такому уютному на самом деле, но слишком непонятому.</p>
<p>- Только парнем ли ему ты хочешь стать? Или другом-помощником, Чимин? – Тэхён его восторга и чувства собственной значимости не понимал, но позволял Чимину решать самому. И Чимин просто выбирал Тэгуна. Выбирал его внимание, которое куда ценнее, куда интереснее обычной непринужденной болтовни без умолку и обычных свиданий на улице среди толпы. Выбирал и молчал о том, как ему нравится чувствовать себя хоть чуточку особенным. Ведь это было приятно сейчас, но он ещё не понимал, способен ли нести такую ответственность и позволят ли ему её нести. </p>
<p>Но эти мысли были на расстоянии, а сидя перед Тэгуном в их кофейне, переглядываясь над чашками с горячим кофе, Чимин просто наслаждался моментом. Тем, что человек напротив ни разу при нём не схватился за телефон или за книгу, скучая в его компании. Тем, что человек напротив смотрел на него всё чаще, смотрел всё дольше и будто видел его насквозь, а потом осторожно, словно тайком ото всех улыбнулся уголками губ, довольный своим выбором. И потянул к Чимину руку, осторожно, самыми кончиками пальцев поправляя наверняка неловко растрепавшиеся волосы. И это ли не было достаточной наградой для Чимина?</p>
<p>Для посиделок они выбирали самое облюбованное Тэгуном место в кофейне, где ему даже называть заказ не нужно было, персонал и так запомнил все вкусы, и крепкий кофе в большой кружке для молчаливого постоянного посетителя, и сладкий карамельный напиток для его нового и единственного спутника. Они наслаждались то ли напитками, то ли тихой компанией друг друга, а потом переходили к прогулке, по вечерним улицам, прочь от спешащих с работы домой людей, прочь от широких проспектов и ярких огней. Чонгук шутил, что парень Чимина больше смахивал этой привычкой на маньяка, чем на любителя прекрасных безлюдных видов, за что мелкому часто влетало по шее от куда более доверчивого и не наглого Тэхёна. Но Чимину казалось, что с Тэгуном безопаснее всего. Они были знакомы пару недель до первой короткой прогулки, от которой мужчина волновался куда больше самого Чимина – вдруг не понравится что, вдруг тишина не в уютной кофейне будет напрягать сильнее, вдруг безлюдные улочки будут правда пугать его. Но у Чимина проснулась неслыханная смелость. У Чимина в привычку вошло не требовать на свои слова больше ответа, чем тихие смешки или согласное мычание, пока Тэгун не соберётся с духом настолько, чтобы тихо рассказать ему о чем-то своём. О музыке и о настройке фортепиано, о своих сочинениях и как неловко было подбирать новые нотные тетради не в крошечных местечковых магазинах, а в пришедших им на смену огромных и ярко освещённых книжных, где на него все как один набрасывались консультанты, заставляя спасаться бегством. О своей квартире под самой крышей, куда он не звали никого и никогда, но Чимина однажды обязательно приведет и покажет небольшую оранжерею у панорамного окна, ведь он умеет заботиться, правда. Но Чимин и так знал. Чимин был по горло укутан чужим шарфом, пусть осень пока была теплой и почти безветренной, но к ночи у реки заметно холодало. От шарфа пахло чем-то терпким и густым, Чимина обволакивало, так что хотелось глаза прикрыть и прислониться к чужому плечу, но он не смел. Боялся потревожить, боялся спугнуть равновесие между ними. Он был лекарством для Тэгуна, а сам пытался привыкнуть быть с ним на расстоянии вытянутой руки, будто вместе, но так недостаточно.</p>
<p>За парой недель прошла ещё одна и ещё, но изменилось так мало. Они будто замерли в моменте встречи, как в янтаре цвета осенних листьев под фонарем на набережной. Друзья теперь совершенно не опасались отпускать Чимина на прогулки, пусть даже длиной на всю ночь. Тэгун теперь стал смелее приглашать его на свидания, на которых они всё ещё не смотрелись настоящей парой, и изредка во время ходьбы, обязательно в вечерней полутьме, мог коснуться чужого рукава, придерживая чуть не споткнувшегося о свои ноги Чимина. Случись что-то серьезное, Тэгун точно уберёг бы его, поймал, не дав упасть, подхватил, к себе прижал потерянно, забыв даже испугаться близости. Но поводов почти не было, только привычка изредка в ногах путаться помогала Чимину получать крупицы чужого внимания и почти прикосновений. Слова у него понемногу кончались, и он сам всё больше молчал рядом, просто грелся от фантомного ощущения чужого тепла под плотным пальто.</p>
<p>- Как же хочется обнять, - шепнул он тихо и потерянно, голову опуская. А потом едва не всхлипнул, когда Тэгун подошел близко, позволяя ему носом себе в грудь уткнуться. Тэгун приобнял его, не касаясь чужой спины на самом деле, слишком робко и не крепко, пусть и стараясь ради него.</p>
<p>- Тяжело со мной, правда? Знаю, тяжело, - шепнули ему в ответ и зашипели котом недовольным, когда Чимин вздумал отрицательно головой замотать. - Скорее ты превратишься в такого, как я, солнышко. С друзьями наверное и не говоришь как раньше.</p>
<p>Ему потребовалась минута, чтобы дыхание перевести, и ещё гораздо больше, чтобы наклониться гораздо ниже и легко губами к чужой макушке коснуться. Не отшатнувшись, хотя пальцы дрожали заметно от непривычного ощущения. Чимин чувствовал это, и Чимин отстранился первым, мокрыми глазами в чужие заглядывая, перестав прятать их наконец, чему научился и к чему привык за последнее время.</p>
<p>- Я не такой смелый, чтобы брать инициативу в свои руки и не волноваться каждую секунду. Прости.</p>
<p>- А я не настолько холодный, чтобы держать тебя при себе и не позволять даже касаться. Тебе не нужно было через силу всё это время быть рядом, солнышко.</p>
<p>Его едва слышно было, но Чимин понимал каждое слово, потому что впервые был настолько близко, настолько отчаянно тесно в чужих руках.</p>
<p>- Я всё ещё хочу помочь тебе. Я всё ещё хочу быть рядом, и… - он засуетился почти, чуть было не надавал тысячу обещаний быть хорошим, идеальным парнем для него. А потом заметил ласковый прищур Тэгуна, совсем не разочарованный в нём взгляд, и сказал что-то честнее и неожиданнее для себя. – И я знаю одного человека, бесстрашного и навязчивого, у которого никогда не закончатся слова, даже если ты будешь всегда молчать. Обещай мне попробовать с ним? Спастись от одиночества или осмелеть настолько, чтобы остановить его?</p>
<p>Тэгун не был в восторге от такой характеристики, Чимин знал. И был благодарен, что его молчаливый и замкнутый, последние секунды правда его парень, спокойно кивнул на дерзкую мысль, сжав его кончики пальцев своими. Всего лишь. И этого чувства было так много, чтобы затопить Чимина с головой.</p>
<p>Две недели спустя, в которые Чимин возвращался к привычному себе, теплому и улыбчивому, не замкнутому и неловкому, со всеми мыслями и страхами, он заглянул в привычную кофейню почти случайно. В разгар вечера свободных столиков не было, но у Чимина не было мысли остаться. Пока готовился его горячий шоколад для холодной осенней улицы, он смотрел на пару за дальним столиком у окна, где один человек старался слиться с обстановкой и сделать вид, что он не здесь, а второй под руку к нему лез, посмеиваясь и не переставая что-то негромко рассказывать. У Хагёна правда никогда не кончались слова, а Тэгун… Чимин поймал его взгляд, кажется, и внутри всё сжалось тепло, потому что Тэгун улыбнулся в ответ. И горячий шоколад грел Чимина всю дорогу не слабее, чем память об этой улыбке.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Неужели, наконец это свершилось. Неужели, Чимин наконец встретил, кого хотел?</p>
<p>Намджун улыбался с ямочками. Намджун обе его ладони мог сжать одной своей. Намджун был похож на того, кто хочет именно долгого и серьезного. А столкнулся с ним Чимин в первый раз так неловко и случайно - торопился на пары, бежал сломя голову и налетел на мужчину за углом, совершенно по-дорамному рассыпав свои распечатки к занятию. Собирали бумажки они вместе, мужчина так старался искупить будто свою вину, неуклюже помогая и в итоге едва не раскидывая листы ещё сильнее. А потом они смеялись над своей неловкостью вместе, а Чимин уже тогда случайно узнал, что чужая рука теплая очень, когда мужчина чуть не отдал ему свой телефон вместо телефонного номера.</p>
<p>Они встретились снова уже в разгар осени. Никаких долгих переписок, никаких обещаний и признаний заранее. Намджун приглядывался к нему при встрече, Чимин почему-то смущался смотреть в ответ, но срывался на робкие улыбки от неловкости, пока не услышал тихое и бархатное:</p>
<p>- Ты похож на тёплого кота, Чимини. То ли зафыркаешь сейчас смешливо, то ли клубочком свернёшься под боком уютно.</p>
<p>- А у меня лучший друг даже в кофейнях на диванах любит полежать, - случайно вырвалось у Чимина шутливое, а Намджун вдруг в чашке кофе постарался спрятать своё покрасневшее лицо, бурча ответ в неё же.</p>
<p>- Здесь есть диваны. Мне предложить свои колени, чтобы ты на них свернулся?</p>
<p>У Чимина не было шансов, чтобы не попасться. Он рассказал Намджуну о своей неловкой череде свиданий, Намджун в ответ опрокинул сахарницу и поднял шум на всю кофейню. И после недавней тишины в жизни Чимина, после всех попыток найти кого-то, понравиться кому-то, подойти кому-то, он отпустил себя и смеялся в голос от чужой криворукости и собственного смущения. После долгих неудач и волнений, в разгаре осени ему наконец стало просто и тепло. С Намджуном у него сложилось ощущение, что они уже семья, но это не было чем-то плохим. Знать кого-то будто старого супруга, чувствовать себя комфортно и легко, касаясь чужого колена своим под столом, чтобы не заметил никто, а потом заговорщицки посмеиваться. </p>
<p>Чимину показалось, что его имя должно быть в списке последним. Что после такого не захочется новых приключений, и гори оно всё огнем, сейчас или никогда. Что с таким человеком захочется представлять себя в старости под одним пледом и с одной книжкой на двоих. Такие смелые фантазии, хотя сердце от романтики не ёкало, да и вообще не сильнее обычного билось, слишком уж хорошо и спокойно ему было с Намджуном. </p>
<p>И Намджуну с ним. </p>
<p>И кажется даже Хосоку из кофейни, который практически свидетелем каждого их свидания невольно становился.</p>
<p>- Выглядишь так, будто вы ещё по свиданиям побегать не успели, а ты уже решил остепениться. Не торопишься? – Хосок пришел посуду убрать после ухода посетителей за другим столиком, но спустя минуту уже без фартука занял место напротив сам. А Чимину и в радость, потому что ему хотелось красные от этих слов щёки прикрыть и над собственной торопливостью посмеяться, а не взволнованно ждать запаздывающего Тэхёна в одиночестве.</p>
<p>- Всё не так. Мы просто присматриваемся друг к другу, но он правда, правда хорош. Даже слишком для меня, но я устал быть неуверенным.</p>
<p>Чимин голову потупил и получил почти отеческое поглаживание по макушке. Вспыхнуть ещё сильнее он уже не мог. Или мог, потому что после порции нытья в собственные ладони он обнаружил напротив себя и Тэхёна, по-хозяйски раскинувшегося на диване в углу и, кажется, нагло закинувшего ноги на колени ошарашенного официанта.</p>
<p>- Значит, этот мужчина – тот самый? – протянул его друг с сомнением, будто не видел чиминовой реакции на каждую из его пассий по списку.</p>
<p>- Значит, этот мужчина может стать тем самым. Знаете, он единственный меня не просто так к себе позвал, а на свои дружеские посиделки. Вроде бы чтобы всё официально было, чтобы познакомить со своим кругом самых близких и прочее. А я в ответ познакомил бы «того самого мужчину» со своими людьми, а это посерьёзнее любых признаний. Потому что только самого близкого можно познакомить с такими дорогими мне придурками без страха и со всем доверием.</p>
<p>Чимину пришлось после своей вдохновленной речи уворачиваться от рук недовольного Тэхёна, которого сейчас от справедливого негодования не остановило бы ничто. Ничто из привычного, а вот разминающий ему щиколотки с улыбкой Хосок – смог. И только Чимин веселым взглядом эту картину сверлил, а вот Тэхён замер чуть ли не с открытым ртом и совсем, совсем непривычным волнением до дрожи в кончиках пальцев. Чимин видел это, но промолчал восторженно. Будто не заметил чужого смелого шага к личной жизни друга. Будто не заметил, что у Тэхёна глаза сверкнули довольно, как давно, давно совсем не случалось. А сам мыслями уже был далеко, в чужой квартире и перед волнительной совсем встречей.</p>
<p>Он оказался в чужом доме спустя всего пару дней. Намджун подсказал ему, что такие встречи у него обычно в узком кругу на двоих и скорее напоминают цивилизованные попойки, но сегодня лучшему другу придется потесниться и познакомиться с кем-то новым и особенным. С будущей личной жизнью Намджуна, с тем, кого он почти готов пустить не только в квартиру к себе так быстро. Чимину было нервно. Чимин был собранным и опрятным, слишком прилично причесанным, как школьник какой-то послушный. Почему-то предоставлялось, что такими прилично-вылизанными, как с картинки, они с Намджуном могут стать с годами. Собираться в домашней обстановке, чтобы пропустить по бокалу вина и поговорить о литературе и музыке. От этого в нервную дрожь бросило, слишком нереально и слишком идеально, чтобы быть приятной фантазией. Но на его счастье Намджун идеален не был. Строгий костюм сменился домашней одеждой, а его хваленый и по описанию хмурый и серьезный сверх меры друг оказался кем-то ворчливым, в растянутой толстовке и почему-то шортах под тёплым пальто. Только хаски ему не хватало для полного и знакомого комплекта.</p>
<p> - Юнги, - протянул он руку для приветствия. – Рад знакомству с потенциальной личной жизнью этого чудика.</p>
<p>Ладонь Чимина в чужой лапе потонула сразу, но его пальцы сжали нежнее даже, чем было в единственный раз с Тэгуном. Всего момент, а у Чимина оборвалось что-то, и он засмеялся слишком потерянно под чужим хитрым взглядом.</p>
<p>Намджун в этот вечер почему-то тихушничал, а вот Юнги расспрашивал его обо всем на свете, но не в форме допроса для проверки чужого парня, а будто из интереса к самому Чимину. Где он доучивается, что любит и о чем шутит с друзьями, и что это за потрясающая необычная история с ним приключилась в личной жизни, о которой Намджун молчит как последняя рыба. Но о последнем он так и не узнал, а настойчивей приличного давить всё же не стал, хотя глаза светились живым интересом. Чимин видел это. Чимин сам смотрел в ответ слишком пристально, и это было стыдно почти. Стыдно перед собой и Намджуном, но как же интересно.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Вот уж с кем Чимин не ожидал встретиться на улице ранним вечером, так это с одним знакомым незнакомцем, который вязался с диваном в квартире Намджуна, длинными рукавами толстовки и растрепанными вусмерть волосами. Но сейчас этот Юнги был для Чимина совершенно новым. За поднятыми полами строгого пальто виднелся воротник белой рубашки, портфель в руке выдавал заработавшегося серьёзного человека, который только недавно ушел с работы в шум вечернего города. Только проводок наушников смягчал его образ, а из динамика едва слышался тихий бит, знакомый такой, пару лет назад Чимин ставил под него танец на конкурс. Его и слышно было только потому что Юнги заметил первым и подошёл близко совсем, в лицо Чимина вглядываясь и заставляя его спрятаться по нос в шарфе.</p>
<p>- Добрый вечер, Юнги, - шепнул он почти скромно. Ему показалось почти изменой даже просто столкнуться с этим человеком и поболтать в отсутствие Намджуна, будто это было нечестным или неправильным.</p>
<p>- Привет. Странное чувство, да? Будто у нас уже тайна какая-то на двоих.</p>
<p>И улыбнулся широко так, шкодливо. Проходившие мимо школьницы синхронно вздохнули восторженно от мужчины в дорогом костюме, но такого простого нравом. Чимин заулыбался куда-то в шарф и растерянно кивнул. Тайна. От самого себя тайна, ведь он до сих пор собирался быть верен себе и своему списку, а в списке был Намджун и точно никакого постороннего непонятного Юнги. Который наклонился к нему, в глаза заглядывая, и спросил мягким шепотом.</p>
<p>- У тебя есть немного времени для чашки горячего шоколада? Мне кажется, ты сладкоежка и вовсе не хочешь от меня сбегать. Пойдем.</p>
<p>Но Чимин колебался и не двигался с места, пока Юнги не сделал странное совсем, непривычное совсем и завораживающее. Не стесняясь бродящих рядом людей, не стараясь выставить всё шуткой или дружеским развлечением, он просто взял Чимина за руку, мягко и уверенно сжимая, как тогда, посреди чужой квартиры. Позволил чиминовым пальцам испуганно дрогнуть, но не разрешил отдёрнуть ладонь и сбежать в панике, пусть глаза и выдавали его колебания.</p>
<p>- Давно не держался за руку ни с кем? – Юнги смотрел удивленно и заинтересованно, не веря будто.</p>
<p>- Никто не хотел на людях. Зачем же ты… - и затих совсем. Позволил Юнги провести его по улице и небольшой площади, той самой, где однажды летом его бросили на глазах толпы зрителей. И дальше, будто привычным маршрутом до любимой кофейни, где по тихим словам Юнги готовили лучший медовый латте. И почему же, почему они не встретились раньше, до всего списка Чимина?</p>
<p>Он сам не заметил, что вопрос произнес вслух, позволив и за стол усадить себя, и заказать за себя самое горячее и сладкое. Спросил, а потом голову вскинул ошарашено, стараясь ладонями губы свои прикрыть, которые наговорили всякого возмущенного и откровенного.</p>
<p>- Наверное потому что я был тогда не уверенным? Смотрел на тебя давно, встречал случайно по дороге с работы на этом самом повороте, сидел в одной кофейне и видел слишком много. Как на тебя смотрят другие, как проявляют инициативу, а тебе будто неинтересно всегда было, будто у тебя уже было самое теплое и вечное, и другого не нужно. </p>
<p>- И что же изменилось, что изменилось теперь, Юнги? – Чимин чувствовал себя слабым. Чимин чувствовал себя проигравшим, ведь столько времени провёл с людьми, которым нравился будто бы он сам, и только теперь заметил того, кто понравился сразу ему самому. И неужели наконец взаимно, пусть и так поздно.</p>
<p>- А теперь изменился ты. Захотел отношений, иначе зачем все эти встречи? И изменился я, не могу больше смотреть, как ты пропадаешь с другими, кто не делает тебя достаточно счастливым. Кто не знает, что горячий шоколад ты любишь больше, чем кофе. Кто не берёт тебя за руку, потому что боится осуждения. Кто не уверен, ты ли ему нужен, тихий мальчишка с книгами в кофейне, у которого шумные друзья и самая очаровательная улыбка глазами.</p>
<p>Чимин не заметил, что они через небольшой столик наклонялись ближе и ближе друг к другу, он только слушал и слушал, ещё не веря, но уже робко надеясь на лучшее. Нос к носу столкнулись, до того глупо, что Чимин отмер от всех романтических признаний. Тихо рассмеялся с зажмуренными глазами от своей никуда не девшейся даже в такой момент неловкости, а получил поцелуй в свою улыбку, лёгкий совсем, нежный и будто первый не с летнего начала всей кутерьмы, а самый первый в его жизни. И пока Чимин в себя приходил от этой нежной наглости, Юнги гладил его по волосам и за ушком, как самого теплого кота, совсем не давая прийти в себя, совсем не давая шанса не поверить ему.</p>
<p>- Я скажу Намджуну, что ты только мой. Скажу каждому в твоем списке, что я должен быть в нём раньше всех. Запишешь ли ты меня в него, пусть и запоздало, Чимини?</p>
<p>Он смотрел с трепетом, смотрел с волнением на то, как Чимин достал из внутреннего кармана куртки свой блокнот, как самое дорогое. Как Чимин перелистывал страницы с именами и людьми за ними, которые занимали его мысли не один месяц, приятно, или болезненно, или так и не дождавшись своего часа. Но Чимин не стал записывать новое имя в конце или начале списка, в этом больше не было нужды, ведь его записи теперь были совершенно пусты, а на блюдце из-под чашки горячего шоколада падали неровные обрывки бумаги с никому не нужными планами. </p>
<p>И с последним из них Чимин переплёл пальцы с пальцами Юнги.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>